We Are the Heroes Today
by Angelsheart85
Summary: Ok, this came to me as I lay down to take a nap. And this is some kind of my perspective on the things in/after the Hero II: The broken arrow . If you do not ship them or have sth against f/f love... simply do not read. I hope others will enjoy this one !
1. Chapter 1

I knew deep down inside that all my refusal to write something for this couple will end up writing a story dedicated to them one day. As it just happened!  
I was so convinced in my ability to bring magic in and do Kate and Helen justice in the story I d write so I refused to even entertain or accept the thought that one day I might just do the thing. As although they r not the real couple, for me the two of them together have some kind of magic, something special :shrugs: :dunno:

So, here I am … Corrected and proved that my very bed and pillow contain also some kind of spell that can wash over me and make me write again…

And as a dedicated fangirl, I have something to announce… Very seriously!  
If I regret something truly in this life, it is the impossibility to ever meet Amanda Tapping and have her as sth more than a friend^^ I know you cannot blame me for entertaining the thought :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate´s POV : **

After not so little time spent at Sanctuary, Kate felt for the first time like finally and completely being at home and belonging there truly. And the one to ˝blame˝ for the sudden enlightenment Kate experienced, and for the warm, calming feeling that engulfed her for the first time since she set a foot on the Sanctuary floors, was none the less than Helen Mysterious Magnus… and the look she had given Kate that same early afternoon when Kate stood completely naked before her after the super-hero-abnormal disintegrated on her body, draining her energy simultaneously.

Her suspicions that Helen felt something more for her were finally confirmed… Or so she thought… And that was what made her feel accepted, what brought warmth to her soul, painted the contagious, silly smile across her face and dreamy look in her eyes now that she was staring through the window across the city bathed in gentle, late afternoon light… Gentle just like the eyes and the sincere smile of Helen Magnus who was sitting right beside her on the same window seal at the very moment.

Kate did expect Magnus to come and find her, as she knew it was Kate´s favourite spot in whole of the Sanctuary building. But she didn´t expect for the things to develop the way they were developing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Helen´s POV : **

˝_This should be absurd that I see her not as a child, a petulant child for that matter, anymore, but a woman… One actually stunning, attractive and truly beautiful woman in every aspect of her being… Even more absurd that I didn´t notice or even ignored to acknowledge the development of events that led to those feelings inside me. Truly so unlike me_!˝ , thought Magnus while surveilling Kate Freelander´ s profile – temple rested on the window – and exchanging few glances with her… Glances so shy on both sides, ˝_And if I am not wrong, she might be feeling the same way as I am, as well_, ˝ she continued her train of thought.

How longed Helen to seal that confirmation that Sanctuary _**IS**_ Kate´s home with a gentle kiss, but… ˝_Guess I should be going before I do something stupid and ruin the mood, maybe_, ˝ was what Magnus was thinking while trying to successfully flee out of the room and leave the object of her most gentle desires…

But it seemed that ˝the object˝ disagreed with her intentions…


	4. Chapter 4

...

No, Kate didn´t expect for the things to develop as followed and she knew she had to do something, even if regretting it afterword.

˝Helen, wait! Please? , ˝ Kate managed to stutter out quietly.

She slipped effortlessly from the seal and found her feet steady on the ground. But not for long, as when Helen turned and caught her gaze with the pair of the most beautiful and warmest blue eyes Kate had ever seen, she almost lost her balance…

Being magnetically pulled toward Helen Magnus, now ex super-heroine slowly approached the woman she so longed to hold in her arms… and did something so unlike cold, calculating Kate Freelander… but something that felt truly right for once in her life.

Not breaking the eye contact , she slowly raised herself on her toes to compensate for the height of Helen´s high heels, and claimed Helen´s lips in a daze, in the most gentle kiss both of them had ever felt.

It seemed like minutes had passed, but none of them dared to move in order not to lose the feeling and the moment.

When Kate opened her eyes for a second, all she encountered was such a serenity painted on Helen´s face, and when Helen´s arms found the way around her waist, yes, she finally knew she was at home.

They witnessed the most beautiful sunset glowing across the Old City, arranged on the previously abandoned window seal, in each other´s embrace.


	5. ah well

Ok this truly didn't come out as expected and me myself am disappointed by my narrative abilities today! I knew I d do them injustice and be inept to bring out the magic they have for me, but I hope I ll live through my disappointment and forgive myself for writing such a poor story -.-

At least I hope someone will somewhat enjoy this maybe :/


End file.
